Verstilde liefde
by ANNAnas
Summary: Een verhaal over een verloren en verstilde liefde...


**Verstilde liefde.**  
_We zien de pijn niet, zelfs niet van dichtbij._

De blik van de man vloog overal en nergens heen. Hij bevond zich in een van de hoeken van de lange eettafel en observeerde de gasten. De mannen waren alleen in smoking gekomen, slechts de stijl van hun haren liet iets weten van het soort man dat de dames naast zich hadden. De vrouwen waren stijlvol in cocktailjurk met dunne sjaaltjes gekomen. Een enkeling - vermoedelijk alleen gekomen - droeg een chique lange broek met blouse.  
De lange zwarte eettafel met een contrasterende witte stoelen was weldra een middelpunt van woorden en zinnen. Hij ving enkelen op maar noteerde ze niet in zijn schrift. Hij was ergens anders, ver weg met zijn gedachten.

Haar hartelijke lach liet zijn ogen stralen van geluk. Het deed hem goed zijn dochter zo gelukkig te zien, gelukkig aan zijn zijde. Ze behoorde nog steeds aan hem toe, zoals haar moeder ooit aan hem had toebehoord. Maar nu ze de leeftijd van zeventien jaar had bereikt wist hij dat het niet lang meer zou duren. Nog even en ze zou hem vragen om haar hand niet langer vast te houden. Nog even en ze zou hem alleen in zijn huis achterlaten. Alleen met de meubels en alleen met de herinneringen.

Terwijl de obers het gebruikte servies oppakten en naar de keukens brachten, werd de menigte verzocht zich te verplaatsen naar de andere ruimte. Alsof het nog niet laat genoeg af. Het was al na middernacht, maar na het diner volgde de dans. Hij vroeg haar hand en zij hem deze aan. Hij dansde met zijn dochter, fluisterde haar toe dat ze zich uitstekend gedroeg en becomplimenteerde nogmaals haar kledingkeuze. Een gave die ze ongetwijfeld van haar moeder gekregen moest hebben.  
De violen vertraagden hun lied en versnelde enkele seconden daarna. Een spel met lichaam en geest. De jongeman die hiervoor genoemd werd, was uit het zicht verdwenen. Hij boog zich over de fontein in de grote tuin achter de villa. Misselijkmakend was het tafereel dat hij had gezien. Al wat hij wilde was water, frisse lucht en het liefste wilde hij hier weg.

Na drie maal een dans aangenomen te hebben excuseerde zij zich. Haar hals voelde warm aan en haar keel smeekte om verkoeling. Ze verzocht een ober om een glas koel water voor haar te halen en begaf zich naar de hal. Ze keek om zich heen, maar zag geen mensen. Haar mes en haar toverstok had zij veilig in een van de zoomen van haar jurk verborgen gehouden. Nu de stilte haar overnam, was de mogelijkheid om het nu te doen zeer aanlokkelijk. Maar het zou te snel de aandacht krijgen. Ze goot een beetje water in haar nek en hals. Net voldoende om zichzelf wat verkoeling te verschaffen, maar niet teveel om ordinair te lijken.  
Terwijl ze zichzelf in de spiegel bekeek, bewerkte ze haar make-up enigszins. Net een klein dun randje rondom haar ogen en ze zou er moe uitzien. Het was haar excuus om over een kwartier te vertrekken.

Hij sloot zijn ogen toen hij een hand rondom zijn keel voelde glijden. Haar vingers sloten zich om zijn keel en oefende een lichte druk uit.  
"Waar ben je geweest?" Haar stem was een liefdevolle fluistering in de koude nacht.  
"Hier, zoals altijd." Hij wist dat ze glimlachte en even was het stil.  
"Open je ogen." Ze keek hem aan, onderzoekend, keurend. Ze bekeek zijn pak, zijn haar en zijn handen. Hij kon haar blik bijna niet weerstaan, maar wist dat hij geduldig moest zijn. Hij wist dat zij hem met één woord kon vernietigen en dat hij niets anders kon doen dan haar de tijd te gunnen die zij nodig had. Dit was haar avond.

Hij had al de hele avond naar haar gekeken en geweten dat ze hem zou zien. Observatie was niet zijn sterkte punt, terwijl haar sterkte punt was om op het juiste moment toe te slaan. Vanavond had ze toegeslagen. Vanavond had ze gekregen wat ze wilde. Ze drukte het mes tegen zijn keel en lachte zachtjes.  
"Liefde is niet zo eenvoudig als je denkt." Zijn gezicht vertrok in een pijnlijke grimas toen ze de snijkant zachtjes langs zijn huid haalde. Haar lippen volgde de lijn, haar tong likte over zijn lippen heen maar ze gaf hem niet de kans om deze liefkozingen te beantwoorden.  
"Zeg me dat je van me hield. Zeg me dat ik de enige ben." Hij sloot zijn ogen en boog licht zijn hoofd. Dat was genoeg voor haar. Een duidelijker antwoord was er niet. Er was nooit een keuzemogelijkheid geweest, in zijn ogen. In haar ogen, had hij alles verpest en had hij dat nooit willen toegeven.

Hun laatste kus was het afscheid van een verhaal geweest. Zijn dood werd het begin van een nieuw hoofdstuk. Haar vingers joegen hem naar een andere wereld. Haar lippen verstilden zijn schreeuw. Als een schaduw verdween hij uit haar leven. Met haar gebroken hart liet ze hem alleen achter om te sterven. Hij verliet in stilte deze wereld, net zoals zij in stilte haar liefde voor hem had bekend.

------------------  
_Dit verhaal is niet nagekeken; er kunnen nog fouten instaan.  
Ik had simpelweg een vlaag van inspiratie; dit is slechts het resultaat._


End file.
